Mega Man and Kirby: Copy Heroes
'''Mega Man and Kirby: Copy Heroes '''is a game created by GamerTendo, in which the two famous power copying heroes, Mega Man and Kirby team up in a adventure. Gameplay The gameplay of this game fits into both Mega Man and Kirby style. It has ways of mixing the two together, by having Mega Man become faster and less 8-bit movement, and fitting him into a Kirby game style. This also works on 2 Player mode. Mega Man also can either grab onto Kirby while he's flying, or use Rush to keep up in flight. Characters Playable Story Mode Prolouge Stage 1 - Green Greens The game starts out at Green Greens. You're playing as Kirby, and if two players are playing, then Player 2 will just be a yellow Kirby. The beginning is rather simple. It's just a short path of some hills, Kirby enemies, and a few enemies with copy abilities. But then Kirby is greeted on a field, by 3 robotic Waddle Dees attacking him. After taking them out, Kirby contiunes his journey, only to be greeted by more robotic enemies of his series. At the end of the stage, Bass appears and attacks Kirby. Kirby will be able to eat his blast, or eat and spit out stars sent from some attacks of his. This is incase the player doesn't have a copy ability at the time. Whenever Bass get's to low health, he teleports away, ending the level. Afterwards, a cutscene is shown of Bass ariving at Wily's Castle, and telling Dr. Wily of what happened in Dream Land. Dr. Wily sends a army of Robot Masters to attack Dream Land afterwards. Prolouge Stage 2 - City In the second prolouge stage, the player now takes control of Mega Man, who stood on the building from Mega Man 2. Mega Man makes his way through the tops of several buildings. Several enemies such as Mets attack Mega Man here, and even a few robotic Waddle Dees. Afterwards, at the end of the stage Mega Man makes his way up to the top of a skyscraper, where Meta Knight attacks him. Upon defeating Meta Knight, Meta Knight flies away, where another cutscene is shown. It was shown that Wily and King Dedede had teamed up. Meta Knight came into Wily's Castle. Wily had a plan, and so he had Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, Bonkers, and Bugzzy become the test subjects. He transformed the four into robots, and when the dust clears, it reveals Meta Man (Meta Knight), Bug Man (Bugzzy), Hammer Man (Bonkers), and Waddle Man (Bandana Dee). Wily then pressed another button on a control pad, releasing four other Robot Masters. Air Man, Hard Man, Plant Man, and Shadow Man. King Dedede had used the Ultra powers from some enemies and bosses, and fused them with the 8 Robot Masters, giving them a ultimate attack they can use. This was where the game's main story began. Air Man Stage This stage is based off his original stage in Mega Man 2. However, it includes areas where the player goes into a tube of wind and blows them away with powerful winds. There are also sections where the player must go from platform to platform with wind blowing massively at them. Air Man's description of boss is below in the boss section. Meta Man Stage Meta Man's Stage is based off of the Halberd. In this stage, you fight several robot versions of Kirby enemies, and even two mini bosses from Kirby Super Star's Revenge of Meta Knight. Before going into Meta Man's room, you'll see Bass. He turns at the player for a second, but then teleports away upon seeing them. Then you fight Meta Man, who's description is below in the boss section. Enemies Bosses Blue represents bosses from Mega Man's series, and pink represents the robot form bosses of characters from the Kirby series. Prolouge Bosses Main Game Bosses Wily's Castle Bosses Power Ups Kirby *Sword *Beam *Fire *Ice *Ninja *Fighter *Bomb *Cutter *Mirror *Animal *Magic *Bubble *Hammer *Laser *Jet *Stone *Sleep *Paint Category:GamerTendo Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Wii U Games Category:GamerTendo's Stuff Category:Platforming Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multiplayer Games